<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Daddy Valentine's Again by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829445">A Very Daddy Valentine's Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy'>mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, First Date, Holidays, MeetCute, Smut, bottom Lyra, somewhat of a plot, top Hari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra doesn't care for Valentine's day but Hari always makes things better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Daddy Valentine's Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Very Daddy Valentine's Day series is back! Will Pansmione, Blairon, and Gramander (feat Penelope Graves and Artemis Scamander follow? You decide!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Lyra Malfoy didn’t much care for Valentine’s day. Not for any particular reason, certainly not because she had been single for every of the last 20 Valentine’s days on record. Certainly not that. No, it was simply because… well… she couldn’t think of a very good reason she disliked Valentine’s day. She wanted to like it, wanted to find the enjoyment in it everyone else seemed to, but thus far she’d seen no reason too. Until this year. This year, she was going to be, not single for Valentine’s day. It was something of a miracle to her mind, that she wasn’t. Then again, meeting Hari had easily been the most magical thing to happen to her in her entire life.</p><p class="p1">It all started at, of all places, Blaise’s stag party. Lyra hadn’t even wanted to go, it was a boys night after all, but she had known Blaise since birth and she knew she couldn’t simply not show up. Blaise was like her older brother, and he had invited her especially, so she went. “It’s not a traditional stag night babes,” he had assured her, whilst the two of them were having lunch one afternoon a few days before. “I mean the bride’ll be there for starters.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure Ronald will love being referred to as ‘the bride’,” Lyra replied.</p><p class="p1">“And Pans, and her girlfriend of the week, and Hari.” the name had meant nothing to Lyra at the time. She had heard the name of course, Hari Potter, basically like Ron’s brother to hear Blaise tell it.</p><p class="p1">“So like you and I,” Lyra had replied.</p><p class="p1">“Not quite so dramatic I should think.”</p><p class="p1">Lyra had laughed, she very much doubted Ron and Hari’s parents had attempted to put them both together in an arranged marriage as Lyra and Blaise’s had.</p><p class="p1">“Right, so what’s he like then?”</p><p class="p1">“Who?”</p><p class="p1">“This Harry chap,” Lyra replied, poking at her salad.</p><p class="p1">Blaise smirked, a devious sort of smirk, that Lyra clearly missed, “I never said Hari was a bloke.”</p><p class="p1">“What?” Lyra asked. “You said he was like Ron’s brother.”</p><p class="p1">“I never used the pronoun <em>he</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh for the love… you very much said, Hari is like Ron’s brother.”</p><p class="p1">“You assumed male on that my dear, and that’s very much on you.” Blaise replied. “I assure you, Hari is very much not a man. Though she’s tougher than most men, I’d wager.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry what is that supposed to mean?” Lyra asked.</p><p class="p1">“Nothing, look I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you darling,” he said. And for some reason Lyra believed him.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not disappointed,” Lyra lied. She was though a <em>little</em>, if only because she had rather wondered what it would be like to meet the male counterpart of herself. Plus with the way Blaise had constantly talked Hari up, she was sort of curious to know what he or rather she was like in real life.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Whatever Lyra had expected that night, nothing could have prepared her for what actually happened, which was namely, they had all somehow ended up at an all female strip club, much to Lyra’s infinite surprise. It seemed an odd choice for a gay stag party, but then, Blaise had never followed any rule in his entire life if he could help it, so it stood to reason he wasn’t about to start now. She supposed in a way it made sense. Ron was pretty territorial, so perhaps having it at a female strip club where there would be no men to ogle after, save his future husband of course, they could just have fun.</p><p class="p1">Hari had been the last one to show up, apparently held up at work or something. Lyra had to admit, she had been eager to see what this Hari Potter looked like. The club was poorly lit, but she could make out just enough to notice that Hari had jet black hair that was shortly cropped at the sides and longer at the top, it was fluffy and a little messy, but she pulled it off well. She could also see that Hari was rather fit. She was wearing a black leather jacket that hid quite a bit, but even through the jacket she could see not insignificant musculature. She swallowed hard. Her jawline was impeccable too, Lyra noted, strong and angular. She looked like she could easily kick any blokes arse that dared look at her wrong. Which impressed Lyra more than she could possibly say.</p><p class="p1">Lyra had opted to sit on sort of the outskirts of the party towards the back, it wasn’t that she didn’t approve or anything, but this was hardly her sort-of scene. Naturally, not wanting to disturb the fun, Hari had taken a spot at the table beside her and ordered a pint. Lyra swallowed, eying her more closely, upon closer inspection, Lyra noted that Hari had brilliantly green eyes. Almost an emerald green, and warm brown skin. Lyra did her best not to stare at Hari’s eyes.</p><p class="p1">“You don’t seem to be having much fun,” Hari said, leaning across the table towards her, pulling off her leather jacket as she did so. Lyra eyed her, she had tattoos from the tips of her fingers all the way up her arms, that disappeared behind the white v neck t-shirt she wore.</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine,” Lyra lied, watching as Hari unrolled a section of her shirt sleeve to reveal a pack of cigarettes hidden there. She removed one, then offered the pack to Lyra who declined. Hari nodded, and grabbed a second, placing it behind her ear before she closed the pack and slipped it back into her shirt sleeve and rolled it back into place. Hari’s beer arrived by a scantily clad girl, in a very short skirt, and Lyra half expected Hari might check the girl out, only she didn’t. She thanked her, very politely, handed her a handsome tip, and took a sip of her lager as if it was the best thing she’d ever tasted. Lyra couldn’t recall if Blaise had mentioned whether or not Hari was into women, though she supposed being <em>into </em>women was not the same as objectifying women. Though this had often been the case in <em>her </em>experiences with men.</p><p class="p1">“So what is it you do?” Lyra asked, trying to sound less judgmental than she suspected the question came off. Hari was staring somewhat disinterestedly at the show. She turned to face Lyra then and smiled, putting down her beer and holding up her hands. Lyra couldn’t help but stare, well she’d been given an open invitation to do so hadn’t she? They were as strong as the rest of her, a bit rough, short nails, with the tendons visible, and several veins visible too. This particular fact made Lyra shiver uncontrollably. She was wearing several plain rings of indistinguishable color on several fingers. Left pinky, middle, and index finger as well as both thumbs, and some on her right hand too. Nothing to indicate she was in a relationship however. Not a serious one anyway.</p><p class="p1">“I’m a woodworker,” Hari said.</p><p class="p1">“A…” Lyra didn’t quite understand, she was more than a little distracted by Hari’s hands still. She had always rather had a weakness for hands, and something about Hari’s did something too her she couldn’t explain, or perhaps, she didn’t want to investigate too closely.</p><p class="p1">“I build things. Whatever you could possibly want. I’m very good with my hands,” she said, it felt suggestive, though Lyra couldn’t say why. Lyra swallowed, she was almost certain she saw Hari wink as she said it, but as it was rather dark in the club she couldn’t say for certain whether or not she’d imagined it. She was fairly certain her mind was playing tricks on her but the question was why? She didn’t date women, or at least, she hadn’t. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who worked with wood before,” she said almost quietly. She felt stupid saying it and the thought that Hari might find her vapid and boring made her more sad than it ought to have. </p><p class="p1">Hari merely smiled, “And what is it you do? Model, I suppose?”</p><p class="p1">Lyra couldn’t tell if it was meant as an insult or compliment, but it made her blush all the same. “Hardly,” she replied, trying to sound less nervous than she suddenly felt. She rather wished she had ordered a drink after all. Hari smirked, eyeing her, but Lyra couldn’t match her gaze. Her pulse quickened and she did her best not to look as though she was blushing. She was pale enough that even in the darkness she was sure she would glow like a neon sign. She didn’t get it. She’d never had an interest in any woman before, why on earth was this one causing such a mixture of nerves, and confusion, and desire? This particular thought, gave Lyra pause. <em>Desire? </em>She swallowed again, <em>best not examine that too closely, </em>she told herself.</p><p class="p1">“I’m a writer,” she replied, she barely remembered Hari’s question, she was so deep in her own thoughts. <em>Steady on girl, </em>she told herself.</p><p class="p1">Hari looked impressed at that, “Well if you ever need a bookshelf, or a writing desk, hit me up,” she said, handing Lyra her card. Lyra took the card, and stared at it for a moment.<em> Hari Potter, Artisan Woodworker.</em> She smiled, slipping it into her small clutch. She <em>did</em> need a new bookcase, she reasoned. Several at this rate, and a desk. Among other things. <em>Or you could just nail me to the wall, </em>her mind supplied unexpectedly. It was all Lyra could do not to blush crimson at her own thoughts.</p><p class="p1">The rest of the evening found Hari and Lyra quietly talking back and forth. Or rather, Lyra letting Hari talk, while she silently began to question everything she ever thought she had known about who she was as a person.</p><p class="p1">Lyra had learned that Hari’s whole family had been in woodworking, for centuries now, she had learned to work with wood when she was about five, which had naturally made her a rather popular child, she had noted with some sarcasm. She liked to dabble in other things too, pottery, baking bread, anything she could do with her hands. Lyra tried desperately not to imagine the many things Hari could probably do quite well with her hands that didn’t involve wood, or dough, or clay.</p><p class="p1">“So what about you,” Hari said quite out of nowhere towards near midnight. Lyra had managed a few drinks by then, blessedly. It was the only thing slowing her racing thoughts enough to allow her to relax. “Ronnie tells me you’re still single, I wonder why that is.”</p><p class="p1">“Dunno, guess I haven’t met the right… person yet,” she had said, choosing her words very carefully. Hari raised an eyebrow at that. Before tonight, Lyra would have easily and without hesitation said, she hadn’t met the right man, but something about Hari had completely caught her off guard and made her question whether there really was a right man for her at all. And w<em>here on Earth had that come from? </em>She wondered. Her track record with men had been admittedly less than stellar but she had never doubted her attraction to them before either. Had she? She honestly couldn’t remember anymore.</p><p class="p1">“You? I’m sure you must get loads of… erm, well…” Lyra blushed trying to find the right words, she didn’t want to assume anything after all, but she was fairly certain Hari was a lesbian. She’d have made a right tit of herself if she wasn’t.</p><p class="p1">Hari smirked, “You can say women, I won’t be offended. I work pretty hard to make sure people know right off the bat where I stand,” she held up her left fist upon which was written: dyke. Lyra blushed, she hadn’t noticed it earlier in the night, she realized. “Anyway you’d think that I’d be quite popular, after all, I’m handsome, independently wealthy, I can bench like two-ten but… I don’t know. I guess I just, haven’t really found a girl who’s caught my interest, until now.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh?” Lyra eyed her. It took a moment for the words to catch up with her brain. “Oh?” she repeated, not daring to look hopeful. <em>Surely she couldn’t mean…</em> Hari grinned, and Lyra was certain she had forgotten how to breathe.</p><p class="p1">“What do you say we get out of here, and go some place quieter?” she asked. It was a question, but Lyra had never felt more compelled to do anything in her entire life. She nodded, and got to her feet, Hari following quickly behind her. She grabbed her clutch, and politely said her goodbyes to all of her friends. Blaise eyed her, smirking when he caught sight of Hari trailing behind her, her hand, laying on Lyra’s hip. Lyra hadn’t noticed the small bit of intimacy, not that she would have stopped it if she had. Actually, it was oddly comforting. And wasn’t that a shock? Moreover, it was shocking that Blaise didn’t seem in the least bit surprised by this sudden turn of events. He rather looked as though he expected it. There was something about his grin that on anyone else would have been smarmy, but Lyra knew better. Still, Blaise said nothing, and Lyra offered the same. They had been friends far too long to have a conversation about it. He knew she would talk to him in time if there was anything to say, and in the meantime he would keep his opinions to himself. At least for tonight. Lyra had no doubts that given half the opportunity, by tomorrow morning, if he wasn’t pissed out of his brains and hungover, he would likely demand details.</p><p class="p1">Lyra didn’t know what to expect if she was honest, but as she slipped out of the club with Hari’s hand on the small of her back, she couldn’t help but be thrilled by the possibility of it all. And just like that, Hari and Lyra were off on their own adventure.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They had ended up at an all night cafe, several blocks from the club. It was nearly one in the morning, and a slow drizzle had begun as they sat by the window towards the back of the otherwise utterly deserted cafe. It was, by a large margin, one of the best first dates Lyra had ever been on, assuming of course this <em>was </em>a first date. It <em>felt </em>both like a date, and unlike any date she could remember ever having gone on.</p><p class="p1">Hari ordered a burger and a milkshake, and Lyra ordered the same. She had never felt comfortable enough to eat real food on a date with a man, but with Hari, she knew, somehow as if on instinct, she would never be judged.</p><p class="p1">After the waitress took their orders, Hari proceeded to tell Lyra a story about her work, “Oh God, so this one order,” Hari said already laughing. “This guy, he’s a barrister right, so he orders this massive bookcase, like floor to ceiling bookcase for his office. And he wants it in mahogany wood. Which, okay, fine, so we draw up the blueprint and bring over wood samples, because, I have learned not to trust people when they tell me the sort of wood they want. Few people really know the names of the woods, and they say oh I want pine but then complain it’s too light. It’s a whole hassle, so I just bring samples to every meeting with the client for final approval just so we’re all on the same page. And wouldn’t you know it, I pull out his mahogany and he goes, that’s not what I want. And I say well, that’s mahogany, and he points to this purple wood, which is very clearly <em>not mahogany, </em>and says that’s what I want.” Lyra smiled, watching Hari animatedly tell the story, chuckling all the while. Hari’s face lit up as she spoke, and it was easily the most mesmerizing thing Lyra had ever seen. A part of her, greater than she was entirely willing to admit desperately wanted to kiss Hari then. “So then, he says, I want gold inlays, he’s like this total posh twat, so whatever, gold inlays. He wants special lighting, we do everything. He loves it, of course, so then he orders a matching desk. And of course, being the posh prat he is, he wants the desk to have this specially designed top that has like a resin river through the middle of the wood that looks like peacock feathers. And would you believe, the guy comes in with actual peacock feathers! I mean what kind of a prat actually just has peacock feathers? I think he said he had a farm or something.”</p><p class="p1">Lyra’s smile fell, she knew exactly what sort of prat had peacock feathers, and had ordered a desk very much like that, a few months earlier. “My father, actually,” she said.</p><p class="p1">“Oh shit,” Hari groaned. “Lyra, I’m so sorry.”</p><p class="p1">Lyra smirked, shaking her head, “It’s fine. He <em>is</em> a posh prat. I grew up with peacocks, so I can appreciate their beauty, but father was absolutely obsessed. He had an albino peacock named Ferdinand that mother insisted he loved more than her. He fed it like ridiculous food with gold leaf for no reason, I’m not even sure peacocks can have gold leaf, but it lived for ages. How it didn’t collapse under its own weight at the end, I’ve no idea.” at this both Hari and Lyra peeled into fits of laughter. She much preferred it to the awkwardness. She only hoped Hari wouldn’t think her a posh prat too. Her mother had really wanted her to have a <em>normal upbringing with normal kids, </em>whatever that meant, but Hari didn’t need to know all that.</p><p class="p1">It was nearly three in the morning by the time they left the cafe; Hari had kindly offered to walk Lyra home, and Lyra had happily agreed. It had stopped raining, blessedly, not that it was a far walk from the cafe to Lyra’s flat. She smiled as they arrived, thought for the life of her she didn’t really want the night to be over already. She couldn’t remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much.</p><p class="p1">“Well then, Ms. Lyra, I had a wonderful evening,” Hari said, taking Lyra’s hand and placing a kiss to the back of her palm. Lyra blushed scarlet and the somehow both chaste and intimate interaction.</p><p class="p1">“I did too,” Lyra replied with a soft smile.</p><p class="p1">“Can I dare hope for a second date?” Hari asked.</p><p class="p1">Lyra eyed her, “So this was a date then?” she asked.</p><p class="p1">“Oh shite… did I… misread all of that?”</p><p class="p1">“No, no, I just…” Lyra chuckled despite herself. “I’ve never had a date with…” she cleared her throat. “Another woman,” she admitted.</p><p class="p1">“Oh.”</p><p class="p1">“Honestly before tonight, I never imagined that could be something I would even want. But…” she smiled, “I’d like very much to have a second date with you, Hari.”</p><p class="p1">Hari grinned, as though she had just been given the greatest gift. “Brilliant. I’ve got it all planned out in my head, bookshop, then a picnic in the country. We’ll have little finger sandwiches and read poetry by the lake.”</p><p class="p1">Lyra smiled, “That sounds lovely,” she said. And it was.</p><p class="p1">Hari was, nothing if not incredibly chivalrous, Lyra discovered over the course of their dating these last few months. She would open doors for Lyra regularly, hold her hand or otherwise place a hand at the small of Lyra’s back, order for her, held her coat and her purse when needed. Brought her flowers constantly, it was like a fairytale and Lyra was a little worried she’d completely imagined Hari. In fact the only thing that kept her grounded was the knowledge from Ron that Hari was just like that. Less than a day after their second date, Lyra had called up Ron and Blaise for an impromptu luncheon, under the guise of wedding planning, Lyra was the Best Woman after all.</p><p class="p1">“What’s this really about?” Blaise asked, as soon as he sat down, leaning back casually in his chair. Lyra huffed, she never could get anything past him. For his part, Ron had the decency to look affronted.</p><p class="p1">“She’s your best mate, why would you assume…”</p><p class="p1">“Wait for it,” Blaise cut him off.</p><p class="p1">Lyra sighed, “I just had a second date with Hari,” she said.</p><p class="p1">“There it is.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh?” Ron said.</p><p class="p1">“I feel like I’m absolutely going mad. Like… is she for real?”</p><p class="p1">“How do you mean?” Ron asked.</p><p class="p1">“So for our second date, she came to pick me up, flowers in hand. My favorite flowers, somehow, though I don’t recall telling her what they were,” somewhere in their several hours long conversation she might have mentioned it in passing. “And then she took me to the bookstore so we could like find poetry, and she made finger sandwiches, but like the most delicious finger sandwiches I have ever tasted. And we sat by a lake and read poetry and drank tea and she laid her head on my lap while I pet her hair. And afterwards, she <em>finally </em>kissed me, and I shit you not, my legs would have buckled if we had been standing. We kissed by a lake, and it was… the best kiss I’ve ever had.”</p><p class="p1">“So what’s the problem exactly?” Blaise asked.</p><p class="p1">“How is this real?”</p><p class="p1">Ron chuckled, “That’s just how Hari is. Chivalrous is her middle name, when we were growing up I remember she used to want to be a knight just so she could rescue princesses. I was more than happy to play the princess if she wanted.”</p><p class="p1">“And your parents were surprised you were gay,” Blaise said stealing one of his fries. Ron laughed slapping his hand away playfully and Lyra merely smiled watching them.</p><p class="p1">“You think you’re going to come out to your parents soon?” Blaise asked after a moment. Lyra hadn’t considered that. She had never had to think about it before. She had always had queer friends, but the thought of actually coming out herself had been foreign to her.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t rush her,” Ron said. “You know how scary that can be.”</p><p class="p1">“Especially considering her parents,” Blaise added.</p><p class="p1">Lyra decided, she wasn’t quite ready as of yet, but she would likely end up doing it sooner rather than later. She just needed a little more time first.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ever the chivalrous type Hari had completely let everything be at Lyra’s own pace. She never wanted to push her into going faster than she wanted, which was how, on their fourth date, which Lyra had decided should be at her place where they would watch a movie together, Lyra had been the one to initiate things by climbing fully into Hari’s lap, and pressing a kiss to her lips. She’d been quite addicted to Hari’s kisses, and wanted one as often as she could possibly get it. Hari was only too happy to oblige.</p><p class="p1">Lyra had grinned as she sat in Hari’s lap, “I’m ready to take things further,” she said.</p><p class="p1">“Are you sure?” Hari asked.</p><p class="p1">Lyra gave her a look. She had only spent the last several nights fantasizing about it, she had imagined all the various ways in which Hari could take her. Something told her, Hari would go slow with her, which she supposed would be a nice change of pace, but a small part of her rather imagined what it would be like if Hari just threw her down and had her wicked way with her, marking her up and devouring her with everything she had. “Positive,” she said.</p><p class="p1">Hari grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, letting her mouth move down her jaw and towards her neck, sucking a love bite into the pale flesh of her throat. Lyra whined, arching her back. Hari growled, and shoved her onto the couch, bodily, eliciting a gasp of excitement from Lyra as Hari climbed on top of her, and continued kissing over her throat, and down her chest, lifting up her blouse as she went. She made quick work of Lyra’s bra, massaging her breasts as she kissed over her clavicle. Lyra moaned. It was even better than she could have hoped. Hari kissed her way down her chest, laving her tongue around Lyra’s nipple, right first, then the left, never leaving one without either her hand or her mouth on them. Lyra shivered, she was certain she was wetter than she had ever been in her life. Then again, no one had ever attempted foreplay like this before. Hari was, admittedly very good with her hands already, but Lyra desperately wanted to feel Hari’s hands considerably lower. And Hari’s lips on her breasts were not helping matters.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm, Hari,” she said, through a moan, running her fingers through Hari’s hair.</p><p class="p1">“Hmm?” Hari hummed around her breast.</p><p class="p1">Lyra shivered at the sensation, her knickers were soaked, and she wasn’t getting nearly enough friction. “As much as I am enjoying this, and I am, I’m more turned on than I’ve ever been in my life,” she admitted, blushing a little as she said this. Hari smirked and nodded, as if reading her mind. Her hand trailed from Lyra’s breast down her stomach, and over her skirt. Lyra’s breath hitched in anticipation. As if teasing her however, Hari moved her hand down Lyra’s thigh instead, drawing out a whine from the blonde. Hari grinned, sliding her hand back up, beneath Lyra’s skirt, trailing her fingers delicately over the soft fabric of Lyra’s knickers. Lyra shuddered and gasped, sucking in a sharp intake of breath as at last, Hari’s hands slipped beneath her knickers, teasing at her lips.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm,” Hari purred in her ear. “You’re so wet baby.” Lyra nodded enthusiastically, trying to ride Hari’s fingers. Hari smirked, not stopping her, clearly proud of herself. She hummed, “Nobody else could make you this wet could they, princess?”</p><p class="p1">“No,” Lyra said with a gasp, she needed Hari’s fingers inside her fully. She needed to feel Hari fuck her with her fingers. The very thought made her quiver with desire, and she let out a whine of frustration at the lack of movement.</p><p class="p1">“No what?” Hari asked, clearly determined to tease her.</p><p class="p1">“No…” Lyra shivered, her mind blank. Hari whispered a word into her ear, licking the shell of it for good measure. Lyra’s eyes rolled back and she bit her lower lip as Hari ghosted her fingers across her flesh.</p><p class="p1">“Come on baby, you can say it,” she whispered.</p><p class="p1">Lyra shivered and whined, “Mmm, nobody could make me this wet, Daddy,” she said feeling herself getting impossibly wetter at the words.</p><p class="p1">“That’s my good girl,” Hari hummed, slipping two fingers inside of her. Lyra gasped, arching her back as Hari watched her come undone. “That’s it, fuck yourself on my fingers baby,” she cooed. Lyra did as she was told, gripping Hari’s shirt as she fucked herself on Hari’s fingers until she was barely able to form words other than, <em>please</em> and <em>Daddy</em>. Hari grinned.</p><p class="p1">She made Lyra come no less than five times that night. Twice on her fingers, twice on her tongue, and the last time on her strap. By the final time, Lyra had been utterly exhausted, she had never come so much, so hard, so many times in all her life. Hari smiled, wrapping Lyra up in her arms, and kissing the back of her neck after they were done. Holding her tight whispering praise in her ear. “You did so well for me, princess.” “My perfect angel.” Lyra whined at that.</p><p class="p1">Hari was insatiable, Lyra learned very quickly, it was not uncommon, after a particularly long day at work, for Hari to come home looking exhausted, and plop next to Lyra only for her to whisper into her ear several minutes later. “I’ve had a very long day, kitten, mind if I eat you out to unwind?” And who was Lyra to say no to such a request. Hari would have her legs spread the moment she saw the shudder from Lyra and her moan of <em>god yes. </em>Most times, Hari barely bothered pulling Lyra’s knickers down particularly far before she would bury her face in between her legs, determined to make Lyra squirm and writhe on her tongue.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The two had spent much of the holidays together thus far. Between Christmas, and New Years the two had barely gotten out of bed for either, in fact on New Years Eve, Lyra had been spread out on their bed with Hari’s face planted firmly between her legs, determined to make her come by the stroke of midnight. <em>Happy New Year, indeed</em>, Lyra had thought.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Frankly she had no idea how Hari was meant to top any of that for Valentine’s day, though Hari had promised something rather special for the occasion.</p><p class="p1">On the morning of Valentine’s Lyra awoke surprisingly early to find the bed, not empty as it usually was when Hari had to work early, but instead full of a massive teddy bear that took up most of the bed beside her. Lyra stared at the bear with a smile. On top of the bear was a note, addressed to her, and Lyra realized, their entire bedroom was covered with roses in various shades of red and pink. Lyra blushed crimson, Hari was as always, a dream. She looked down at the note excitedly:</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Good Morning Princess, </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I have a very special day planned for the two of us. Starting with a lovely little breakfast I’ve prepared for you, waiting for you in the kitchen. Followed by lunch together at my work, which will consist of you having a special treat while I have a special treat of you. Just the thought of the taste of you makes me want to fuck you over the desk in my office. Then, we’re going to have a lovely little dinner, which I have already planned. And tonight you’re going to wear a very special outfit that I picked out just for you and we’re going to do a little photoshoot with you and Mr. Bear here so I can get a cute picture for my phone background. Then I’m going to fuck you into tomorrow, literally. Can’t wait kitten. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>All my love. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Daddy. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>PS: Feel free to name the bear whatever you like of course. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lyra shivered at the note. Hari was nothing if not a romantic, she knew, but this was something else. Blushing, Lyra got out of bed, and made her way into the kitchen where her breakfast was waiting for her on a warmer. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and coffee, all just the way she liked them. She smiled, eating her breakfast happily, excitedly thinking about their lunchtime date. She could only imagine the special treat Hari had in mind for her.</p><p class="p1">After breakfast, Lyra found herself with a great deal of time on her hands, and totally unsure as to what she should do. She could, and <em>should</em> write something, she had been toying with the idea of a romance novel based on her romance with Hari, but she wasn’t sure anyone would actually buy it. She still found it hard to believe herself that this was in fact her life. Really and truly, and she was fairly certain in a fiction setting it would only seem that much more unbelievable.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The day dragged on, Lyra tried to busy herself with anything other than thinking about Hari’s note, or her growing neediness that was gathering between her legs at the thought of it.</p><p class="p1">Sometime around nine, Lyra got several texts from Hari, one informing her that she got lunch at 12:30, and another that was just a picture of the lower half of her face, with two fingers up in a V and her tongue sticking out between them. <em>Can’t wait to taste you later. </em></p><p class="p1">Lyra groaned, she was dripping wet already, because of course she was, she was fairly certain she hadn’t stopped since she’d met Hari several months earlier. Every time she thought of Hari she felt a tingle between her thighs, and a growing wetness in her knickers. If she could even keep a pair on. Hari had ripped off or on several occasions, cut with a knife, several rather expensive pair of knickers, and it had almost become more economical for Lyra to simply not wear them at all. Not that Hari seemed to mind, and it worked for Lyra too. Less fabric, meant less friction to drive her more mad with need.</p><p class="p1">Lyra smirked, slipping her fingers between her legs, just enough so that her fingertips came back glistening and shot a picture and sent it off to Hari.</p><p class="p1">Less than a moment later, Hari sent back an emoji of a turned on drooling face, and a voice memo. Lyra swallowed, excitedly pressing play on the voice memo.</p><p class="p1">“Now don’t you go touching yourself baby girl, you’re not allowed to come without Daddy’s permission. Lick your fingers clean and get over here straight away. I’m feeling famished, and I’m not sure I can wait till lunch.”</p><p class="p1">Lyra whimpered at that, and did as she was told. Getting off the couch excitedly, Lyra made her way from the living room and back to their bedroom, grabbing a cute little pink sundress that Hari always liked, and a pair of heels, and slipped everything on as quickly as she could and slipped out the front door. She wasn’t sure she really wanted to ride in a cab in her current state, she was starting to feel the wetness dripping down her thighs, but she wasn’t sure she could make the walk in heels either. Hari’s warehouse wasn’t exactly close. Sighing, she called a cab and got in. The drive from their flat to the warehouse felt like it took ages, but in actuality was less than thirty minutes. It didn’t help that Hari was texting her all the filthy things she intended to do to Lyra the moment she stepped through the door.</p><p class="p1">The moment the cab arrived, Lyra handed the man perhaps a bit more money than was necessary and all but ran out of the car and into the building. Lyra was not an uncommon sight at the warehouse, fortunately for her, so most people knew better than to gawk at her presence. She was beautiful, and more than a few of Hari’s co-workers were incredibly jealous of Hari, which Hari was all too happy to take and gloat in everyone’s face whenever she could.</p><p class="p1">“Look at my gorgeous girlfriend,” she would say to anyone who would listen. Lyra would always blush and bury her face in Hari’s shoulder, which Hari loved even more.</p><p class="p1">Hari had a private office towards the back of the warehouse where she did more of her intricate woodworking. Things that required small scale work. Lyra made her way back into the office, to find Hari already sitting in her leather chair, grinning. Hari got to her feet quickly and pressed her lips to Lyra’s, pushing her against the door. “Oh gods, Hari I…” Hari dropped to her knees before Lyra could finish her sentence and lifted the bottom of her dress over her head. Lyra moaned as Hari spread her legs and pressed her face into Lyra’s dripping wet heat. Hari growled, devouring her like it was her last meal, then took a free hand and covered Lyra’s mouth to hold back her whines. This only served to make Lyra wetter however, that mixed with the way in which Hari was eating at her like she had gone feral. Lyra moaned behind Hari’s hand, her legs trembling, Hari gripped her thigh with her other hand, determined to drive her wild. She could hardly think properly, not with the way Hari was currently swirling her tongue over her clit as though she intended to write out some intricate spell with her tongue.</p><p class="p1">Lyra shivered, she knew she was close, she could feel the orgasm ready to crash over her like a tidal wave of desire as Hari sucked at her clit like she was starving. The sounds she was making were obscene, and Lyra adored it. Vaguely she wondered if anyone else in the warehouse knew what was going on, but the sound of a buzzsaw in the distance suggested they didn’t. Lyra whimpered.</p><p class="p1">She was right there, so close to the edge when Hari stopped, suddenly. Lyra whined as Hari got to her knees, and grinned, pressing a kiss to her lips, slow and deep, so that Lyra could taste herself fully on Hari’s tongue. Hari had never stopped short of making her come before. It was all she could do not to pout.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t look at me like that, princess,” Hari whispered in her ear. “Daddy will make you come when I get home. I’ve got a special new strap I want to try out with you.”</p><p class="p1">Lyra shivered. Hari grinned, licking the shell of her ear, “It can come inside you.”</p><p class="p1">Lyra gasped. “I’m gonna fill you up with so much come baby,” she said. “It’s going to be dripping out of every hole.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh please, Daddy, I need it so bad. I <em>need</em> you inside me, need your come inside me,” she whined.</p><p class="p1">“I know, baby girl,” Hari smiled. “And you shall have it, I promise. But you must be patient,” she said kissing Lyra’s cheek. “Daddy has work to do.” Lyra pouted, but nodded. Hari grinned, and slid her hand up Lyra’s dress, slipping two fingers inside of her one last time. “Just a little taste for the road,” she said, slipping her fingers into her mouth. Lyra shivered at the sight, and turned on her heel, trying to keep herself steady as she left Hari’s office, she was sure everyone would know what they had done. She was bright red from her cheeks down to her chest, to say nothing of the fact that she was sure she would have a bruise on her throat that hadn’t been there earlier that day. Or had it? Hari was constantly covering her with love bites every chance she could. She wasn’t sure anyone would notice anything new.</p><p class="p1">The return trip back to their flat was even more difficult than the first trip had been. For starters she had run into traffic, and Hari had left her without her orgasm. The drive felt interminable, and the time between then and when Hari was set to get off work even more so.</p><p class="p1">In an effort to make the time go by quicker, Lyra opted to take a nap, curling up around Mr. Bear as she laid on the bed and closed her eyes. She hadn’t meant to sleep very long, but when she awoke, it was to the soft sound of Hari cooing in her ear. “My poor little princess,” she said. “Needed a nap to take the edge off did you?” Lyra nodded sleepily. Hari smiled, climbing into bed beside her, replacing Mr. Bear, and kissed her cheek. Lyra curled up around Hari, laying her head on her chest, happily inhaling the scent that was Hari. Various woody scents, sawdust, and something that was uniquely Hari. Hari kissed the top of her head with a smile, “I got dinner for us.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh?” Lyra asked.</p><p class="p1">“You’re favorite from the Indian takeaway.”</p><p class="p1">“Yum,” Lyra said happily, yawning despite herself.</p><p class="p1">“We can have a little nap together first if you’d like,” Hari said, yawning herself.</p><p class="p1">“Yes please,” Lyra replied sleepily, already drifting off to sleep. Lyra had never felt as safe and as loved and as happy as she did with Hari, and though she adored their sex life tremendously, sometimes there was nothing so intimate as a quiet night in, and a little nap together, nestled in one another’s comforting embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>